Motorized camera directing arrangements, e.g. mounting brackets having pan functionality, tilt functionality, or both pan and tilt functionality, are used in order to vary the captured image view from cameras. This type of motorized camera directing arrangements for turning the image view around one or various axes is sometimes built into a camera assembly and in such cases the camera assembly may be referred to as a pan camera, a tilt camera, or a pan-tilt camera. In order to turn, the motorized camera directing arrangements includes one or a plurality of motors, gears, pivot axes, and motor controllers. At low temperatures there is a risk that one of these devices malfunctions due to the low temperature and in order to avoid such problems a heater may be arranged in the motorized mounting devices or the camera assemblies, as described in the Japanese patent application JP2007206479(A).
A problem of these types of motorized mounting devices or camera assemblies which are heated in order to experience a decreased risk of malfunction due to low temperatures relates to power consumption. A problem related to heaters and motors is that they require a lot of power. In order to limit the power consumption of the heater and the motor of JP2007206479(A) a CPU is arranged to control the heater so that the power consumption of the heater is low or it is not active at all while the motors are running. In limiting the power consumption by selectively running big power consumers the cost of the power electronics may be kept low as power electronics get more expensive the more power they are to handle.